


Something about Him

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackarachnia's thoughts about Silverbolt, some time before Code of Hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> A treat for [eerian-sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow) and the [Transformers Summer Gift Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TFSummerEX/profile).

Blackarachnia backed into the bushes, her sensitive pedes feeling her way backward. She kept her optics on the wolf/eagle hybrid. She'd hoped, when Megatron had brought him to join the Predacons, but it was not to be. Megatron pushed too hard, too soon, and drove him to Optimus' Maximals. Now that she was no longer linked to Tarantulas, she could indulge her curiosity. The Fuzors were interesting, but she didn't fool herself. Her curiosity was more than simply wondering what abilities could be had with two different animals contributing to the Maximal's form. She had been shocked by his chivalry, refusing to fight her and attempting to rescue her when she didn't need his aid, but…he was the first to treat her so kindly. Amoung the Predacons, she always had to be on her guard. She had to be smarter, think faster, plot better and generally be more brilliant than any of the others just to survive. Not that she needed to be treated gently, but it was such a _nice_ thing.

_::Blackarachnia, do you see anything?::_

She looked out at Silverbolt, doing his patrol and heading back to the Maximal's ship.

_::No.::_

_::Alright, come back. Megatron has a new plan.::_

Sighing to herself, Blackarachnia spun around and headed back to base, wondering how she could use this new plan to her best advantage.

_The End_


End file.
